Ginny Weasley
Ginevra Potter '''(nee '''Weasley), also known as Ginny, is a character in the Harry Potter ''films. She married her true love, Harry Potter and was the mother of his children. Ginny is portrayed by Bonnie Wright. History Background Ginny was born in August 11, 1981 and a pure blood witch, and the seventh child and only daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley. She grew up on the Weasley family farm and lived in the burrow with six older brothers. She longed to go to Hogwarts after hearing about it from her brothers and would finally get her chance in 1992. The Philosopher's Stone Ginny first débuts in the 2001 film, ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone ''. She goes with her mother and brothers on their first day back to Hogwarts. Ginny wished Harry luck on his first way through the gateway. ''The Chamber of Secrets In The Chamber of Secrets, Ginny turns eleven and is suddenly facing Harry Potter, who came to visit for the rest of the summer. He gives her a quick hello, but Ginny quickly retreats up the steps. Ron reveals that she has been talking about Harry all summer and found it quite annoying. At one of the shops in Diagon Alley, Ginny defends Harry from Draco, who snidely remarks that he has a girlfriend. They later meet Lucius Malfoy, who slips the diary of Tom Riddle inside Ginny's cauldron. Throughout the entire school year, Ginny writes in the diary, and also does admit her feelings to them. She does heinous deeds while being possessed by Tom Riddle and sends the Basilisk on Muggle-born students and leaves the notes in blood. Ginny is later snatched up by the monster, but her lifeforce is drained by Tom Riddle. However, she is later saved by Harry Potter, who kills both the Basilisk and the Horcrux. The Prisoner of Azkaban During Ginny's second year, Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. When he broke into the school looking for Pettigrew, Ginny urgently tells Harry, Ron and Hermione that the Fat Lady is gone. ''The Goblet of Fire'' Ginny goes with her siblings, friends and father to the Quidditch World Cup, supporting the Irish. The Death Eaters later attack the camp, with Fred and George talked to protect her. Later, Ginny goes to the Yule Ball with Neville, w u o asked her earlier. Her brothers, Fred and George, make people place between, much to Ginny's disgust. The Order of the Phoenix Ginny was one of the few who knew the truth that Voldemort had returned and spent the summer at 12 Grimmauld Place. Though she had a crush on Harry, Ginny instead tried moving on with other guys but still had romantic interest in him. She later participated in activities by joining Dumbledore's Army. and being taught Defense Against the Dark Arts by Harry. Trivia Appearances * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 Category:The Philosopher's Stone Characters Category:The Chamber of Secrets Characters Category:The Prisoner of Askaban Characters Category:The Goblet of Fire Characters Category:The Order of the Phoenix Characters Category:The Half-Blood Prince Characters Category:The Deathly Hallows Characters Category:Female characters Category:Weasley Family Category:Potter Family Category:Harry Potter Characters